Heart Beats
by Guessworks
Summary: In the dark a nightmare, there is only one light that shines. The light of an angel... Oneshot.


It's dark. And quiet.

I don't know where I am. I can't see anything; there is no light whatsoever. I'm alone too, but I wasn't before. He was here when I fell asleep. I think he left. To be honest, I can't tell. It's so eerily silent here. I'm supressing my breathing so I don't break the noiselessness.

I lie here and wait for my eyes to adjust. I'm on his bed. It smells like him. Slowly I'm able to see the shapes of his desk and bookshelf, neatly tucked away in the corner. Clothes are piled on the floor, and a picture frame hangs on the wall.

The silence scares me. The house doesn't even groan like it usually does, and I can't hear the furnace. I'm warm though, so the heat must be on. It also has to be night. How else would it be so black? But I know there's a window in this room; no light shines in, not even from a street lamp. It's odd.

I'm tired. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but it doesn't matter because I did not sleep well. At first I did but then I got restless and kept waking up. I think that's about when he left. I'm not sure, I was pretty drowsy. I pull the blanket up to my chin and think of him.

He has the most beautiful blue eyes you'll ever see in your life. His smile is even more amazing, and his laugh lights up the room. His voice is raw but gentle and he's an amazing singer. He's so skinny, but I know that's not his fault so I don't mind. His mouse brown hair is always long. I like it like that. He's like my angel.

Did I mention he smells good? Because he does. His whole bed smells like him. I never want to get up. I know I have to, though, so lazily I swing my legs over the side and stand. Clumsily I stumble over unseen objects, crash against the door then fumble with the doorknob for a minute before I manage to get into the hallway.

The hall is just as dark as his room, and since this isn't my house I can't tell where anything is. I don't want to turn the light on either because it tends to be way too bright. For a second I think of calling his name but then I feel stupid. I'm obviously the only one in the house. Where is he?

I miss him already. He's so warm, and now that I'm out of the bed, I'm cold. I notice I've been walking down the hallway for the past five minutes. His house is big, but not that big. The hall is definitely not that long.

And then suddenly, I can hear something. A steady rythm. Ba-bump, ba-bump... I don't know what it is. A drum, maybe? I can't tell. It's really loud though. Deafening. I want the silence to come back. The darkness doesn't lift, so I'm left walking down the endless hall with this loud thumping noise echoing through my head.

Come to think of it, it sounds like a heartbeat. The walls kind of look like they're beating too. It's so strange. Am I drugged? My mind feels clear. Tired, but clear. So I don't think so. Maybe I'm hallucinating because I'm drowsy. Is that possible? Probably.

My eyelids feel really heavy now. What's going on? I'm having trouble keeping them open. The hall still stretches in front of me, so dark and black, while the heartbeat goes on pounding. Is it my heart I can hear beating? Maybe it's his. Maybe this means he's near. I don't know. I'm so tired.

I close my eyes for a tenth of a second then suddenly the floor is right next to my face. I brace myself to hit it with a smack but I don't even feel anything. And now everything is so much darker than before, if that's possible. I think I'm fainting.

The floor is breathing- it's warm and it rises up and down with deep breaths that echo mine. And I can still hear the loud ba-bumps. I open my eyes to find myself back in the bed. The room is still dark but light filters in from the windows. I'm lying on something other than the mattress or his blankets.

It's him. My head is pressed up to his chest, my body curled into a tight ball against him. His arms are loosely thrown around me. Did he come back? No, wait, I can't tell if that was a dream or not.

Either way, I know he'd never leave me. He's my guardian angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back from my hiatus :) This is something short I cooked up for school. Read, review, enjoy! **


End file.
